Même les héros ont des faiblesses
by movie-like
Summary: Loki arrive à capturer les Avengers et les ramenent dans une de ses nombreuses bases .Le demi-dieu décide de torturer les célèbres héros avec leur faiblesse .Que le jeu commence !


Bonjour ! Me voilà avec une fiction Avengers .Je m'étais déjà plongée dans le monde Marvel avec une fiction Iron man .Une idée m'étais passée par la tête voilà quelques semaines et j'ai décidée de la publier .Bonne lecture !

—

Tony ,Steve ,Thor et les deux espions furent capturés par les monstres du maître de la malice ,Loki .

Ils se réveillèrent ,attachés sur des chaises d'Asgard ,donc totalement incassable .Natacha essaya vainement de faire glisser ses fins poignets mais elle ne récupéra de son essai qu'une énorme marque bleutée qui la lancée douloureusement .

-Où nous-sommes ? Demanda Tony en secouant sa tête pour se réveiller .

-Bonne question Stark ,vous êtes dans les entrailles de ma base .Je vous souhaite un bon séjour malgré les problèmes assez tendus entre nous .

-Loki ! Gronda Thor en fusillant son frère des yeux .

-Bonjour mon frère .Comment-vas-tu ?

-Tu n'es pas mon frère .

-OH ! Dit Loki en plaçant une main sur son cœur .Je suis terriblement blessé .Bon ,trêve de bavardages et passons au moment amusant .Vos faiblesses .J'adore ce moment !

-Tu ne les connais pas !

-Es-tu sûr Tony ? Dit le demi-dieu en prenant l'apparence de Pepper ,la petite-amie de Tony .

-Peps ….

Loki reprit sa forme initiale et ria .Le sorte de rire qui vous glace le sang sans savoir pourquoi .Il se plaça en face du célèbre milliardaire et le fixa .

-Ta faiblesse est la gentille Virgina Potts à ce que je vois .

-Si tu l'as touche ,je te tuerais .Menaça Tony en essayant de ce libérer des cordes qui entouraient ses mains .

-Oui ,oui ! Un de mes acolyte l'attend tranquillement à la tour Stark .Il la ramènera dans quelques minutes ,ne t'inquiète pas .

Tony grogna avant de se taire grâce à la magie du demi-dieu .Après avoir menacé Stark , il se dirigea vers le suivant .Captain America .Ce dernier regardait avec confiance Loki ,il n'avait aucunes faiblesses .

-Tu peux toujours chercher ,j'ai aucunes faiblesses .Déclara se dernier ,sûr de lui .

-Tu n'es pas amoureux d'une certaine Roxanne ? Bonne pioche .Dit Loki en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux du célèbre héros .

-Tu ne l'as trouveras jamais .

-Elle est actuellement dans la pièce d'à-côté ,ta chère et tendre est prisonnière ,ou même plus ,de mes monstres . Attention qu'elle ne choisies un monstre à ta place .Ria Loki .

-Je vais te tuer ! Hurla Steve perdant le contrôle de lui-même

-Ce serait dommage que ton amie meurt à cause de ton manque de contrôle ? C'est mieux .Dit-t-il en voyant Steve se calmait rapidement .

Loki continua toujours son avancement et s'arrêta vers son préféré ,son célèbre frère .Thor .

-Mon frère ! Ta faiblesse est tellement connue d'Asgard que je n'ai même pas besoin de te menacer .

-Si tu touches à Jane ,je te ferais rejoindre tes bêtes immondes !

-Trop tard ! Dit Loki en mettant une main devant sa bouche .Elle est actuellement avec la chère Roxanne. Elles sont les distractions de mes monstres .

-Si un de tes monstrueux acolytes touche au corps de Jane ,je te tuerais Loki .Même si tu es mon frère .

-TU N'ES PAS MON FRERE ! Hurla Loki en frappant son frère au visage .Thor grogna avant de relever la tête .Malgré la tournure des événements ,le dieu nordique gardait de sa suprématie .

-Oh ! Loki est sensible en faîte !

-Tais-toi stupide Stark ou ta jolie amie feras un saut de ta tour .

Le célèbre milliardaire se tut mais pris tout de même un malin plaisir à fusillé son ennemi des yeux .

-Bon ! Trois sur cinq .J'approche de la fin ! Il me manque plus que les deux espions .Si j'ai bien compris ,vous êtes tout les deux fou amoureux .Ma chère Roumanoff aime Clint et se dernier aime la jolie ruse .J'ai même pas eu besoin d'allait chercher les faiblesses bien loin !

-Ta gueule Loki ! Insulta Natasha en secouant la tête pour remettre une de ses meches rousses .

-Toujours aussi sauvage ,c'est assez sexy .

La célèbre Veuve Noire fit une grimace de dégout avant de détournait le regard du demi-dieu .Ce dernier tapa dans ses mains avant de se reculer .

-Laissons place aux invités ! Dit Loki en ouvrant les bras ,en signe d'accueil .

Une porte s'ouvrit sur trois jeunes femmes apeurées .Sauf Pepper qui gardait un masque de froideur pour gâcher son inquiétude .Tony était déjà inquiet pour elle ,la jeune femme ne voulait pas inquiéter un peu plus son petit-ami .

-Jane ! Murmura Thor en voyant l'état de cette dernière .Ses cheveux ,autrefois parfaitement coiffés ,n'était plus qu'une masse de cheveux bruns et son t-shirt n'était plus qu'un tissu qui couvrait que sa poitrine .

-Thor !

-C'est mignon !

Captain America ,quant à lui ,ne pipait mot .Il regardait juste la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui avec détermination .Sa Roxanne allait s'en sortir .Son visage poupin et ses longs cheveux blonds renforçaient son air de femme-enfant à protéger .Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées ,Roxanne hocha la tête et baissa la tête .

-Lâche Pepper ! Ordonna Tony en ne lâchant pas des yeux la jolie blonde

-Arrête Tony ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Elle a du courage ta compagne ,elle serais parfaite pour moi .Déclara Loki en s'approchant trop de Pepper au goût d'Iron man .

-Même pas en rêve !Dit Pepper en frappant Loki de sa main droite .Malgré la situation critique , Tony regardait avec fierté sa petite-amie .Toujours aussi forte pensa-t-il .

-Courageuse en plus .

-Dégage d'à-côté d'elle !

Loki tourna la tête et lança un regard haineux envers le génie .Il se déplaça tout de même de trois bons mètres de la jeune femme .Ses monstres dirigèrent les trois femmes vers les héros .Ces dernières se précipitèrent vers leurs amants respectifs .Pepper et Tony s'embrassèrent avec passion tandis que Roxanne et Steve s'échangèrent un regard plein d'amour .Thor embrassa furtivement Jane qui se plaça à la droite du dieu .

Loki ,dégouté par ses marques d'affections ,leva les bras avant d'annonçait avec sadisme .

-Bon ,j'en ai plus que marre des menaces .Commençons à jouer !

—

Voilà voilà !

Pour information , le prochain chapitre seras le dernier .

Salut et à la prochaine !


End file.
